Salem's Halloween of Temptation
by Starkiller141
Summary: Halloween is the spookiest time of year, though people can see monsters and not feel fear or dread as they are all simply colorful costumes. But wow, that woman with the white skin, black veins, and glowing red eyes really went all out on her costume. Lemon flavored candy ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, Jokemaster here, getting this story out in the season of spookiness. Halloween is just in a couple of days and I wanted to get something out to match the season. So, I had a poll up on my profile and ya'll voted for me to lewd the Rube, so I did. I may make this a normal thing for Halloween, if I'm still writing by that time of course. ANYWAY, as usual any comments and suggestions are welcomed and I am in no way opposed to ya'll sending me private messages if you don't want to leave things in the comments. ALSO, enjoy and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

Salem loved Halloween, she feels it's a holiday where everyone can freely enjoy the beautiful nature of twisted darkness as she does.

Also, she likes how it allows her to blend into society with people thinking her white skin with black veins and red eyes are simply part of a costume, giving her… opportunities.

Opportunities being a hole to unload the massive amount of cum in her huge balls connected to her monstrous 8-inch cock.

Her only gripe being how many opportunities she had to choose from, with all the superbly fit huntresses running around in skimpy excuses for costumes, Salem had to use a belt to keep her cock tied down to her left leg to avoid it sticking up and being a more than obvious signal of what was underneath.

To decide who she would fuck this year, she thought long and hard (you know that was intended)

She decided to go for none other than little Ruby Rose and oh boy, had Salem thought of all the ways to dominate her.

The grimm mistress had a new plan in place where she would collapse human society from the inside, starting with Ruby and the process was quite fun.

She had developed a candy looking ball of dark aura that after swallowed would send the consumer into a temporary blank state, allowing her to influence the consumer however she wanted for a limited amount of time, it also tasted like the consumer's favorite food.

Salem made her way over to the young huntress who was dressed up to be a little red vampire… very convenient in a dirty way Salem thought to herself.

Ruby herself was ecstatic about the contents in her plastic pumpkin.

She had acquired every one of her favorite candies, looking down at all her favorite treats reaffirmed her belief in her new strategy that she was able to talk Yang into.

You see, Ruby was a bit eccentric when it came to trick or treating. She would use her semblance to go from door to door quickly, too quickly for Yang and her team to keep up and so she talked with Yang this year to go on her own. As it would turn out, Yang was more than happy with the idea as she could go to a Halloween party and have her own kind of fun.

So now Ruby was free to speed around on her own, though as she looked down at her bucket, she thought she may have already gotten all the best treats.

"Oh, hello my sweet, my my aren't you a cute little vampire, I say you deserve a special treat for looking so absolutely delicious~" Salem said reaching into her evil girl pockets

"Uhmm, hello. I'm sorry Ms, while you seem pretty into the holiday with your costume, I already have all the candy I want" Ruby said while looking Salem up and down to admire her costume, though she quickly also began to admire the older woman's sleek form and generous knockers.

"Oh, but this is a special candy that I personally make just for people I deem… worthy." Salem said with a grin

"Really?! Oooh, what does it taste like?!" Ruby said with excitement at the prospect of more delicious treats.

"Taste for yourself sweetie~"

Salem held out her hand with a dark orb in her palm which Ruby quickly picked up and started chewing without concern that even surprised Salem.

Ruby chewed the candy like it was gum and quickly adored the fact that it tasted like cookie dough.

"Oh wow! That tastes so good! It tastes… so… good." Ruby said losing her excited expression in exchange for a blank one as the substance dissolved in her mouth.

Salem waited a few seconds to let the candy take its full effect before she spoke.

"My dear, are you all right?" Salem said with no real concern

Ruby looked up at Salem with a blank expression and said,

"Who are you?" Ruby asked

"I'm your mistress Salem and you are going to be my little cum dump tonight~" Salem said looking down at Ruby with predatory eyes.

"Oh, right… how do I do that mistress?"

"Just follow me my dear."

Salem lead Ruby to a special "couples" hotel, she had Watts make special reservations for her every year. The best room was always reserved for her Halloween visits. It had sound-proof walls, a large and comfortable bed in the shape of a heart, and she had her personal bondage gear brought here to use at her discretion.

"Now my dear" Salem said putting her hands-on Ruby's still clothed shoulders

"I'm going to get undressed and I want you to do the same" Salem said with a sultry tone.

After Salem had disrobed and Ruby slipped out of her costume, the older woman sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs for Ruby to more easily see her 8-inch cock.

"Now Ruby, you are going get on your knees, crawl over to me, then pleasure my cock with your mouth."

Ruby fell to her knees at her mistress's command and crawled over to Salem and her at attention cock.

Once Salem's cock was right in front of her, she took a long lick of the entire shaft, then another and another wanting to taste the entirety of Salem's fuck meat.

"That's a good start my dear, but how about to put it in your mouth~" Salem said not at all making it sound optional

Ruby put her lips on the tip of Salem's cock and eased it into her mouth, she was only able to fit 5 inches before it felt like too much, but she also made sure to swirl her tongue all over Salem's cock as it was in her mouth.

"Oh, that's nice my little rose, your tongue should never be still while I'm in your mouth and know, I reward good work." Salem said as she moved her right foot to Ruby's vagina and began rubbing her toes along the virgin slit.

Ruby let out a muffled yelp at the surprise touching, but made no move to stop it and kept her hands on her legs as she focused on sucking Salem's cock.

After a couple minutes, Salem felt the need to up the ante.

"Ruby, you've done a good job with your mouth so far, but now I want you to take it into your throat, I'll help you~" Salem said placing both her hands on Ruby's head

"Oh, and you don't cum until I do" Salem added just before she rammed the rest of her length down Ruby's throat.

Salem certainly enjoyed the feeling of Ruby's throat, but did not get so lost in it that she would lose focus on Ruby's slit with her feet.

Salem may have been after her own pleasure, but what she enjoyed even more was pleasing others while knowing they couldn't cum without her permission, so while she was forcing Ruby to deepthroat her, she kept her feet playing with Ruby's pussy and made sure to rub her clit.

Ruby's throat was so warm and wonderfully moist, not to mention the tightness wasn't enough to hurt, but instead felt incredible around her cock.

In and out, in and out, Salem kept thrusting into the huntress's throat, in and out, in and then she would hilt her cock in Ruby's throat for a moment, enjoying the feeling

Before pulling out again and then continuing the process

While it took almost 20 minutes, Salem finally reached her limit and pulled Ruby's head to her groin to cum down her throat.

Ruby also orgasmed on the spot spraying her juices all over Salem's feet that were still pressed against her pussy.

After coming down from her orgasm, Salem noticed the time and realized the candy's effect would only last a little longer.

"Ruby, be still. I'm going to fashion some restraints on you, so we can continue our fun" Salem said grabbing said bondage equipment.

Salem restrained Ruby's arms parallel behind her back, wrist to elbow.

She noticed Ruby was beginning to regain her full personality just as she finished the restraints.

Once Ruby fully came to, she panickily looked around to find out where she was.

"W-what? Where am I? Y-you, you were that lady that gave me that candy I've never seen before. What did you do to me?!" Ruby asked in a panicked voice

"Oh, don't bother panicking my dear, these walls are soundproof and my dust restraints are suppressing your semblance, but don't panic as well because I have no intention of harming you." Salem said in her usual calm collected (slightly unsettling) voice.

"In fact, if you give yourself to me, this just might be the most pleasurable night of your young life and I'm sure you don't want to stay a virgin forever now do you? Believe me child, you have no idea the pleasure that awaits that only I can give you." Salem finished looking straight into Ruby's eyes.

Ruby was frozen by the grimm queen's words and did nothing when Salem picked her up from the ground bridal style, oddly enough, and carried her onto the bed, sitting her down in the middle of it with Salem's breasts poking at Ruby's back.

Salem placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders and slid them down her arms, then her sides, then her outer thighs, and eventually her ghostly looking hands were rubbing along Ruby's inner thighs and instinctively, Ruby pressed her legs closed with a loud and near childish "Hmph!"

"Now Ruby dear, this can be and I would like it to be, very pleasurable for both of us" Salem said gently running one of her hands through Ruby's hair, only to have Ruby pull away from her with another "Hmph!"

"Or it can be pleasurable for just one of us." Salem said in a much more commanding tone causing Ruby to cease her pouting

Ruby also slowly turned her head to see Salem's eyes were a darker shade of red then before.

Salem placed her hands back on Ruby's inner thighs and gently eased her to spread her legs apart. Ruby only did as Salem wanted out of fear of what she might do to her if angered.

Salem proceeded to play with Ruby's slit, rubbing a finger along the outside of her folds

but not entering.

Her other hand squeezed one of Ruby's breast. Salem also made sure to exhale warm breaths onto the back of Ruby's neck, making the red-head's hairs stick up from the sensation.

Salem's warm breaths on her neck and toying with her pussy forced a small but absolutely delicious moan out of Ruby

Salem took the moan as a sign to move things along and made it two fingers that were running along the outside of Ruby's slit.

She also started to kiss the back of Ruby's neck as her other hand switched between both of Ruby's nipples.

Salem was now coaxing many small moans out of Ruby even as the young girl attempted to resist feeling any pleasure.

A wasted effort.

After several minutes of playing with Ruby, Salem again picked her up and placed the young huntress on her lap.

Salem's cock was now lined up along Ruby's folds going back and forth along it, occasionally brushing her clitoris, sending even more pleasure through Ruby.

At this point the silver eyed girl was almost gushing arousal. While Salem's hands simply roamed Ruby's body, touching her in ways and places no one else ever had.

"Now Ruby, I've gotten you all wet so that when I enter you it'll be easier, plus my… special aura will make the pain disappear in an instant and replace it with pleasure like you've never felt" Salem said with the last part being almost whispered directly into Ruby's ear so that she should feel the warmth of Salem's breath again

After giving Ruby a moment to prepare herself, Salem slightly lifted her into the air so her own cock could stand tall and stiff. Salem then began to lower Ruby onto her shaft. She may have been the queen of the grimm, but she was merciful enough to slowly lower Ruby down to cause as little pain as possible for the virgin.

Once Salem broke through Ruby's hymen, her dark aura made quick work of any pain Ruby felt.

"AAAHhhw-what? T-that's it, I thought that would hurt mooooOOOr.. oh gosh..." Ruby said attempting to express her disbelief of how little it hurt while also feeling the intense pleasure of Salem's magic cock inside her.

"I told you my dear" Salem started as she began to pound into Ruby with more force, "If you give yourself to me I will give you pleasure like you've never known~" Salem said then licked the back of Ruby's neck

Ruby began to moan loudly and uncontrollably after a minute of forceful pounding. Salem's hands continued to roam Ruby, sending even more pleasure throughout the young huntress.

It didn't take long for Ruby to reach her orgasm, just a couple more minutes of pounding from Salem's fuckstick and Ruby was squirting all around it.

But Salem didn't slow down at all, she needed to get herself off after all.

Salem took note of Ruby's orgasm but kept on pounding with an extra bit of smug on her grin as she slammed upwards into Ruby's sopping cunt

Ruby just kept feeling Salem's warm cock going back and forth in her sensitive pussy as all the friction on her quivering walls was pushing her to another orgasm and she was too weak to stop it

Not that she wanted to

After several more minutes of rough uninterrupted pounding, Salem finally shot her load into Ruby.

Ruby herself felt Salem's semen filling her cunt which also sent Ruby herself over the edge for what was actually the third time as she came just a moment before.

They both took a moment to come down from their simultaneous orgasms, Ruby was breathing heavily while resting the back of her head on Salem's shoulder.

After a minute, Salem pulled out of Ruby and picked her up. She spun Ruby around so that they were facing each other.

They looked at each other for moment and then Salem slowly leaned in to kiss Ruby who actually met her halfway.

"Wasn't that nice my dear?" Salem asked running on of her hands through Ruby's hair, though this time the red head actually leaned into Salem touch

"Y-yeah, you were telling the truth. So... what's next?" Ruby asked worried if this was the end

"Well it's about time for me to be on my way back, I wouldn't be...tolerated here much longer."

"Oh but...but it's my birthday." Ruby said while pulling out her legendary puppy dog eyes

Salem chuckled at Ruby adorable attempt to keep her here, but thought to herself " _Well since it's her birthday and I have a little more time"_

"Alright my dear, I'll give you pleasure one more time tonight, but I want you to do something for me. I'll be back next Halloween and I want you to bring someone trick or treating with you so when I find you again we can have more fun and afterwards you two will take care of each other until I return the following Halloween. You think you can do that my little rose?"

"Absolutely! There are plenty of pretty girls at my school I know you'll love."

"Good, now you can think of who later, maybe just before Halloween, but right now I'm going to eat you out till you're unconscious and I'll get you back to your school no problems."

"How will you get me back?" Ruby asked puzzled

"Oh, I know some people there who… work for me."

Salem saw that Ruby was about to ask more questions and pulled her into a heated kiss

They stayed locked in that passionate kiss for a minute before pulling away and then Salem spoke again

"Don't worry about it my rose, just focus on my tongue."

Before Ruby could speak again, Salem dove tongue first into Ruby's still sensitive slit.

Salem knew she was tasting a mixture of her own cum as well as Ruby's, but she wasn't really opposed to it at the moment, after all, it was Ruby's birthday

Ruby had been getting treated rather roughly all night, but the contrasting feeling of Salem's soft but long tongue exploring her pussy was already overwhelming.

Ruby came within a minute of being eaten out, but all Salem did was swallow Ruby's juices and kept on licking her inside and out.

Ruby was moaning loudly once again, if her arms weren't restrained behind her she would have tried pushing Salem's head away from her slit, but she couldn't and so the pleasure overtook her again

Salem was doing her best to taste all of Ruby that she could, but made an obvious point to lick and suck on her little rose's clit, even as Ruby screamed out again and again in pleasure as orgasm after even shorter orgasm ran through Ruby

Ruby just kept squirting into Salem's mouth as Salem never stopped eating her out which caused Ruby's sensitive pussy to cum again and again in shorter spans of time.

After being eaten out through 16 orgasms, Ruby finally passed out from pleasure and Salem made sure to lick up all of Ruby's sweet excess juices.

Salem thought to herself looking down at Ruby's passed out form, " _While I sure would love to bring her with me, my harem plan relies on her being here. Oh well, I'll get Cinder and her team to bring Ruby back to Beacon and I might fuck Cinder's throat before I go"_

As Salem got up and dressed, she crawled back onto the bed to whisper in to the passed-out Ruby's ear,

"Till next Halloween my little rose."


	2. Weiss Loves Candy

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! As many hoped, here is the yearly continuation of the** _ **SPOOKY**_ **futa Salem story. While the poll was close, it seems this will still be a yearly story rather than a month long one, though that may change next year around.**

 **ALSO, POLL! There's a new one up on my ff. Net profile page and the options are pretty damn hot if I do say so myself. So hot, that I have it set so that each person picks two of the four options. Can't wait to see the results from that.**

 **ANYWAY, this Halloween's sweet treat for Salem is none other than the heiress herself, Weiss.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Weiss hates candy

It ruins pristine teeth, most of it requires incessant chewing, and most are so full of sugar

Weiss also hates Halloween

To her it's childish in every way, kids, costumes, and of course the aforementioned sugar blocks, candy

Altogether, Weiss found it quite fitting that her own incessant, childish, sugar loving partner had her birthday on this very night

In a vain attempt to lose her title as "Ice Queen" Weiss decided she would show that she could have "fun" and decided to join her red loving partner out on a night for trick or treating

It also didn't hurt that Ruby had been particularly persistent this year around with pleading with her white-haired partner to come out with her this very night for reasons Weiss wouldn't learn of

Until it was too late…

And since Halloween has returned

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salem has as well

While never being able to show her true form in human society on any normal day, Halloween is in fact the time the monsters come out to play

The grimm queen knew this year was going to be particularly enjoyable as her… little rose, knew just where to meet her for their special get together

Salem could hardly contain her cock as she walked through downtown vale, passing man, woman, and child dressed in all manner of 'monsters'

Salem almost couldn't contain her laughter

If only they knew…

Nevermind that however, Salem didn't only have her little rose to look forward to, but whoever her rose decided to bring

It's only fair Salem gets her own sweet treat~

.

.

.

"Ruby! What did I tell you about dragging me around with your semblance!" Weiss barked

"Sorry Weiss! But once you get a taste of this… special candy this lady has, I know you'll see it was worth it!" Ruby said with her usual excited and optimistic tone

"Hmph! Candy is for children who don't care about their teeth. I agreed to come with you Ruby, even dressed like... this…. but under no circumstances will I be eating any candy!" Weiss again barked with her normal Weiss levels of prissiness

As to what Weiss was wearing, the heiress decided she would fully show Yang her own devotion to "fun" and chose a rather...revealing outfit

The "sexy angel" to be specific

It was a fully white 2-piece outfit with matching white boots, frilly wings, and a plastic halo.

The costume exposed her midriff, just barely covered her breasts, and the white short shorts exposed far too much of her upper thigh than she knew her sister would allow.

Ruby was wearing the same vampire costume from last year… with some modifications

On the grounds of wanting to look like her "much cooler big sis" Ruby's red and black outfit was now more or less her normal skirt and cloak, though much like Wiess, Ruby's midriff was exposed to the Halloween air and her skirt was shortened to levels that would certainly make her father faint if he ever saw her new "costume"

Ruby of course had her reasons for shortening her outfit, reasons that were promptly going to be made clear

Ruby had led Weiss to the specific hotel Salem had taken Ruby to on their first night together

Ruby had explained to Weiss quite reasonably that "people in hotels have candy to!"

Of course, Weiss was none the wiser as she had no prior trick or treating experience in Atlas and just wanted to make sure Ruby didn't eat too much candy

This worked perfectly for the red-head as she wasn't lying, and they were already at her mistress's door

*knock Knock*

Ruby was now bouncing with even more excitement than her usual self let off

"Is this the apartment of the lady you mentioned before?" Weiss asked, seeing her already exuberant partner bounce and shake with anticipation

"Yep! The lady here gives the sweetest treats! You'll absolutely love her by the end of the night~"

"Ruby, we're not staying her long, just get your candy and we'll-" Weiss started before the door opened, cutting her off

"Oh, hello there my little rose~ I hope you're as ready to receive your treat as I am to give it to you~" Salem said with more than a hint of a sultry tone

Ruby turned her head from Wiess to blush profusely, though Weiss already couldn't be bothered to look at her partner as she was enraptured by the "woman" before her

Weiss looked upon the queen of the grimm

And the heiress immediately came to a conclusion

The woman before her really went all out with her costume despite not even going out to trick or treat

Though Weiss would soon learn Salem was now greeting her two treats for the night

"And may I say your angelic friend here looks simply... breathtaking. Please, come in, I have your candies on the table~" Salem said as she backed up and waved for the two beauties at her door to enter

Before Weiss could ask why they weren't given their candy at the door like every other house, her red-caped partner had grabbed her arm twirled through the doorway using her semblance

Suddenly Weiss found herself sitting on the couch of Salem's seemingly average apartment, with a glass table before her, on it was a bowl

Within the bowl, was what Weiss only assumed were the "incredible candies" Ruby had been telling her about all night and even before

The candies looked fairly simple, they were pitch black orbs, with a hint of red

"Please, take a candy" Salem said simply to the two girls

Weiss was more than a little skeptical however and while she did pick one up, she looked it over thoroughly to examine it

In contrary, Ruby was quick to devour the first one she could, slowly chewing it as the taste of the best cookie dough she'd ever eaten over took her mind and brought back into pure and easily manipulative bliss

"It's alright little angel, the candy won't hurt you, in fact, I promise it'll be the best candy you'll ever have~"

….

Weiss thought about what she could lose and/or gain from this

Ruby's face showed an expression of pure joy and the fact that Ruby had chosen to come here and forgo all the candy rich neighborhoods Weiss had even mapped out for her… maybe this was worth her time

Weiss brought the candy to her mouth, dropped it in, begin to chew, and opened her eyes in amazement

" _Wedding Cake!"_ Weiss thought to herself in pure bliss

Weiss hated candy, well now except this one, but before this her favorite sweet treat was wedding cake, perfectly prepared and baked by her wonderful cake butler

But to Weiss's utter shock, the candy tasted even better than her cake butler's handiwork

Weiss chewed and chewed, completely letting reality fall out of view, unaware that the candy was draining her mind of everything else, lulling her into a blissful trance

"Wonderful~" Salem said, soon followed by a slow lick of her own lips

"Ruby my dear."

"...mm... yes mistress?" Ruby hazily said as her mind had been completely absorbed into utter bliss as the Halloween before

"Do tell, who is this delectable girl you've brought me?"

"My partner mistress, Weiss...Weiss Schnee." Ruby said just as hazily as before, all the while Weiss herself remain silent and still as the dark candy overtook her

"Schnee?... how delicious~ Good work my little rose, I'll be sure to reward you tonight~" Salem said as she looked over Weiss's still form, imagining all she would do with the girl

"Would you like me to undress now mistress?" Ruby asked with a bit of eagerness returning in her voice

"Not yet my dear, but please, do go into the back room and play with yourself while I have a small chat with your partner here."

"Yes mistress, as you command~" Ruby said before she twirled towards the back room that Salem had claimed her in the Halloween before, leaving the queen of the Grimm and the Schnee heiress alone

"Hello, my dear Weiss, how do you feel?" The queen of the Grimm asked, uncaring of the girl's condition other than the control she had over her

"...I… I feel funny… who are you?"

Salem smiled

"I am your mistress and you are feeling awfully hot and bothered, don't you? ~"

Suddenly, Weiss felt a needy heat pass over her

A hunger no vibrator could satisfy consume her

A tingle between her legs she needed to be conquered

She needed her mistress

"Y-Yes mistress! I-I feel so hot!" Weiss cried out in in sudden desperate need

"Then please Weiss, remove that unnecessary clothing, expose yourself for your mistress and you will feel better~" Salem said as she sat back in a rather comfy chair with a look of satisfaction growing on her face as she watched the prom and proper heiress succumb to lust.

Per her mistress's words, the young Schnee began to undress

Reaching behind herself, Weiss just managed to unbuckle the strap holding her top together

Once undone, her white, fluffy, and "angelic" top fell to the floor with the attached wings, exposing Weiss's petite breasts

"Hm? No bra? Quite unrefined for a Schnee. Is this the usual case for you?" Salem asked Weiss with genuine curiosity

"No mistress, my teammate Yang said I didn't know how to have fun, so I wanted to prove her wrong." Weiss said almost lifelessly

"Oh? And have you had 'fun' tonight? ~"

"Yes mistress, I was so nervous at first, walking around without a bra, but I soon came to enjoy the dangerous excitement of it, knowing I could accidentally expose myself has kept me hot all night."

"How naughty of you Weiss my dear~ But please, do keep getting undressed~"

Weiss obeyed

The heiress reached for her skirt, after some fiddling, it too fell to the ground, exposing a pristine white panty

It seemed Weiss still had some restriction to herself

The heiress then quickly slid off said panties along with her boots and finished by tossing her makeshift halo to the side uncaringly

Salem looked upon the naked beauty before her, taking in the sight of her new cumdump for the night

Weiss let her hair fall free like a waterfall then stood still, waiting for her mistress's next command

"...Weiss dear, crawl over to me..."

Weiss obeyed

The heiress immediately fell onto her hands and knees and started to crawl over to her perfect mistress

Salem enjoyed her view of the young Schnee crawling over to her like the good pet she was

Just as the heiress was just before her mistress's folded knees, Salem opened them and spread them wide

For a second, Weiss saw what looked like pitch-black panties, though those quickly vanished into the air, and seemingly out of nowhere Salem's massive fuck-meat hung over the girl's face

The heat from Salem's 8-inch beast radiated out and Weiss felt a heavenly warmth wash over her

The smell alone had Weiss dripping with arousal

She was so utterly wet just from the sight and presence of Salem's rod, Weiss already knew she was about to be satisfied like never before

"Use your tongue to say hello my dear~"

Weiss obeyed, eagerly

The heiress sent her tongue out to meet Salem's length

And Weiss soon found that her mistress's length tasted even better than the candy

Upon this realization, Weiss lapped her tongue up and down her mistress's length with desperate need, showing no restraint in her tongue effort to both taste and please every part of Salem's fuck-stick

Salem merely let out a small exhale as the familiar feeling of a tongue on her cock was one she never tired of

Being away from her little rose for so long wasn't too bad, the grimm queen did have Cinder as her primary slut back at her castle, along with that Emerald girl as her secondary

And those two took care of her needs as they often came up

But there was just something about claiming a new slave, feeling a new tongue on her cock, having new holes to fuck, that made Salem enjoy herself even more whenever she felt them

Weiss continued to fervently run her tongue all over her mistress's cock

Until she felt a hand on her head

"Good girl, now, take it into your mouth~"

Weiss obeyed

With her mistress's guiding hand on her head, Weiss angled her open mouth to take the rod, and with a forceful pull from Salem, Weiss suddenly had 6 of Salem's 8-inches in her mouth

"Mmm... that feels simply wonderful." Salem almost moaned out as she made sure Weiss remained still with 6-inches blocking her breathing

After a minute of holding the heiress down to fully take in the warmth of a new mouth, Salem pulled the heiress back to the tip to let her breath

"How did that feel Weiss?"

"*cough cough* oh! Oh mistress please let me suck it again! Please let me take it deeper into my throat!" Weiss begged with absolute need

Salem was happy to oblige

The grimm queen used her firm grip to pull Weiss's head back down, filling the girl's mouth again with her length, though this time also bring Weiss's head back up

Then down again

Salem enjoyed 'helping' Weiss bob her pretty little Schnee head up and down, taking a little more cock into that Schnee throat every time

*Slurp* *gluup* *gurp* were the only sounds floating about as Weiss continued to have her mouth used like a simple sex toy by her mistress

As Weiss had her head forcibly bob up and down Salem's shaft, the heiress was dutiful to remember to run her tongue along the heavenly meat both for her mistress's enjoyment of her tongue again, and her own through simply tasting Salem's rod

"Mmmm… very good Weiss, I can already tell your throat will serve me well~" Salem said as she finally forced her full 8-inches into Weiss's esophagus

Weiss herself almost came from her mistress's praise alone, though her body kept her from orgasming as there was a subconscious command already implanted that she was not to cum without permission

Though Weiss didn't mind too much, for it gave her all the more reason to happily slurp and gag on Salem's incredible cock

Weiss was now repeatedly deepthroating her pale mistress's cock with seemingly practiced skill.

The taste of Salem's pre-cum was overtaking Weiss's senses even more than the incredibly pleasurable feeling of her throat being filled with the leaking thick meat

Weiss already believed Salem's cock was the greatest tasting thing in the world, but with her mistress's pre-cum leaking onto her tongue and rewriting her brain, Weiss was certain now that she had tasted heaven itself

Though Weiss would soon taste something better than heaven itself

"Oh Weiss...mmmm… I'm there Weiss! I'm cumming! Take your mistress's cum down your slave throat!" Salem almost roared

Weiss was in bliss before, but with feeling of her mistress holding her head down at that wonderful cock's base, forcing her godly rod down the heiress's throat, the feeling of warm and otherwise beyond description cum… Weiss thought she had ascended to a new, far more pleasurable plain of existence

Salem was now standing, using both of her hands to hold Weiss's head at her groin, determined to shoot a nice large portion of her load down the heiress's throat

Salem even used her firm grip to have the heiress bob a few more times on her rod even as she was already cumming down the girl's throat

Though before Salem could finish shooting her load, she pulled back, so the head of her cock was the only part within Weiss's mouth, flooding the heiress's mouth with the futa's cum

Weiss happily remained on her knees with her arms lifelessly dangling as her tongue was drowned in her mistress's semen

"Do not swallow what I have gifted you in your mouth, instead truly focus on its taste and texture with your slave tongue my little snowflake~" Salem commanded as she jerked the last of her jizz into the heiress's mouth

Weiss did as she was commanded and began to swirl the large amount of semen in her mouth with her tongue, the addicting taste imprinting itself onto Weiss's frazzled mind

Salem pulled her cock out completely from her new slave's mouth and happily took note of just how eagerly the white-haired beauty was swirling her cum

The queen of the grimm also quite satisfyingly took note of just how soaked Weiss's slit was, the heiress had her arousal dripping down her thighs and onto the floor

"My, my, Weiss, you look like a true slut right now...beautiful. Now, stand up and follow me, Ruby must be so eager for us to join her~" Salem said as she made her way to her apartment's back room

Weiss hazily rose to her feet and followed her mistress, still swirling said mistress's semen in her mouth, still under the candy's power, though that wouldn't be the case much longer

Salem opened the door to her back room and felt a sense of excitement roll over her as she looked upon her "lover's room" the same large room with the extra-large heart shaped bed at its center, the same room she had claimed her little rose in just last Halloween

"O-oh mistress!" Ruby squealed out

The reaper was laying naked at the center of the large bed with her legs spread wide as she fingered herself, Salem could only assume she had been at it for some time now

"Well well my little rose, you've been having some fun of your own I see, I hope not too much without permission." Salem said with a hint of seduction and as a passive threat of punishment had her rose orgasmed without her permission

"N-no mistress! I would never!" Ruby quickly squealed out as she continued to use both her hands to play with her snatch

"So, you've been playing with yourself knowing you couldn't cum, why?"

"B-because I wanted to be ready for your incredible cock mistress. I wanted you to enjoy me as deep as you want, I am yours after all."

Oh, Salem was certainly going to reward her for that.

"Hm… Weiss, go share my gift with Ruby."

Immediately, Weiss ran over to the heart shaped bed and her lips met Ruby's

The two sex slaves exchanged their mistress's cum between each other with their tongues

While Weiss pushed some cum into Ruby's mouth, Ruby herself eagerly sent her own tongue into Weiss's mouth to scoop up even more semen

Ruby happily swirled whatever she could get of her mistress's jizz in her mouth to truly take in the familiar addicting taste, after which the reaper would eagerly swallow down her favorite treat

Not wanting to be left out, Weiss also swallowed down some jizz herself as she specifically heard Salem say 'share' her cum, not give it all away

The sharing eventually led to more of a tongue battle over who would have the honor of swallowing down the last of their mistress's cum

Eventually, both girls had felt they had swallowed down all of their mistress's essence and pulled apart to show they were more than ready for her next commands

"Already done? You girls must be absolutely famished tonight. Oh well, more snacks later, for now… Ruby, lay back on the bed and spread your perfect legs~ Weiss, seat yourself on Ruby's face and enjoy her tongue within your slit~" Salem ordered seductively

The two slaves were quick to follow their mistress's commands

Ruby laid flat on her back with her legs spread wide and a certain heiress kneeling over her head

Weiss positioned herself so her knees were on either side of Ruby's head with herself able to look down and see Ruby's eyes while her back was to the rest of Ruby's body

Salem crawled onto the bed after having her own dress dissolve away, as it was merely a construct of her magic

The dark Queen positioned herself between Ruby's spread legs and slowly began to rub her immense rod along her first slave's already soaked pussy

Ruby moaned into Weiss's snatch as the warmth of her mistress's length was already overwhelming

To combat what she knew would already be an intense experience, Ruby put as much focus into eating out Weiss as she could

Weiss of course moaned out loudly as Ruby used her semblance to tongue fuck the heiress with superhuman speed

While enjoying the sound of the Schnee's moans, Salem grabbed Ruby's legs and lifted them to run along her upright body, so Ruby's legs pointed to the ceiling

Afterwards, Salem pulled back, lined her cock up with Ruby's needy slit, and thrusted forward with a need of her own

Ruby screamed into her partner's pussy, as the pleasure experience of having Salem's cock thrust into her was beyond anything Ruby could compare it to.

Salem quickly settled into a very enjoyable rhythm of pounding deep into Ruby's tight pussy at a heavy and quick pace

Salem even through her head back in delight at the almost forgotten sensation of having the red-head's no-longer virgin cunt wrap around her length

"Oh, and just so you whores know, you may cum whenever you like~" Salem said as she still thrusted herself into Ruby's tight snatch with a hunger

The statement was happily received by her sluts

Weiss immediately squirted herself into Ruby's mouth from both the built-up pleasure of giving Salem a blowjob combined with the incredible experience of riding Ruby's near vibrating tongue

Ruby also peaked and came around Salem's continuously pounding cock as the feeling of her mistress's rod was more than enough to set Ruby off

Salem smiled deviously as she felt and heard her slaves scream in absolutely ecstasy

Though this time, as Weiss came down from her high, she started to realize that she was no longer sitting on Salem's couch

The candy was starting to wear off

"Wha-ahhh..what? Where- Ruby!?" Weiss yelled out as her rational mind came back to reality only to experience Ruby's energetic tongue within her nether regions

"Ah yes, It's about time." Salem said before she raised her right hand to perform a wordless spell as she continued to thrust her 8-inch length into Ruby's needy snatch

Suddenly Weiss's hands were pulled behind her back with an un-seeable force

Weiss arms were then bound together with a very seeable pitch-black fog, it had the heiress's arms parallel to each other and forced both hands against the opposite arm's elbow

The dark fog hardened and ended up looking very much like a piece of bondage gear

Just as that happened, the exact same fog enclosed the heiress's spread legs, completely ignoring the diligent Ruby between them

Weiss found her legs enclosed in not just a similar bondage like leather, but with a heavy weight enclosed around her legs as well, keeping her from moving her legs in the slightest

"What!? I don't-mmmm!.. I don't-"

"Oh shoosh my dear." Salem said as she leaned forward and used one hand to pull Weiss's upper half back, so the dark queen was quite literally speaking directly into the heiress's ear

"Just let me and your loving partner take care of you~" Salem said directly into Weiss's ear before turning the bound girl's head, so they were face to face

After delightfully taking in Weiss's terrified face, Salem leaned in and pressed her lips against the heiress's

Weiss did her best to fight and pull away from the kiss, but her struggles were foiled by several things: Salem's superhuman strength, her occasional loss of focus from Ruby's still moving tongue within her snatch, and Salem's tongue within her mouth carrying a strange but alluring taste, something made very prominent whenever the dark queen would wrap her long tongue around the heiress's, like a constrictor

As Salem dominated Weiss's mouth, she never let up her forceful thrusting into Ruby, such multitasking had the redhead orgasm several more times around her mistress's immense length

Weiss was losing her mind again already

Her more rational side had just re-awoken and she was already thrown back into a beyond blissful haze

She didn't know where she was or why Ruby was eating her out or why this... _beautiful_...woman was making out with her

Weiss knew she needed to escape, to get away from all this

She quite meekly tried to pull away from Salem's embrace, buts strength was not the heiress's strong suit

It didn't help that every time Weiss felt a resurgence of will to resist, Ruby's tongue would also reconnect with her g-spot and she would melt into ruby's mouth, in more ways than one

Eventually, Salem did break her forceful make-out with the heiress, though it was only to yell out in heat

"Ah! Ruby! I'm going to cum! I'm going to explode inside of you!" Salem roared out in clear lust

"Oh yes mistress! Please! Cum inside me!" Ruby pulled away from Weiss's snatch for just a moment to say before quickly returning to make the heiress scream out in forced ecstasy

"Oh-oh Ruby! What is happening!? I don't-mmmmhh!" Weiss again yelled out in confused lust before being silenced again by Salem's mouth and tongue connecting with her own

Wordlessly, Salem shot her second load of the night deep within Ruby's needy cunt as the dark queen herself continued to tongue fuck Weiss's mouth and even throat

Ruby followed suit, the reaper felt her mistress's warm jizz unload into her and came once again around Salem's thick and now throbbing shaft that was deep within her. All the while Ruby also pressed her mouth firmly against Weiss's dripping snatch, so the reaper's deep moans would reverberate into the heiress, giving off a vibrating sensation

Ruby wasn't the only one who's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head however

While confused and forcefully restrained, Weiss could stop what her body was feeling, neither from the deep and forceful kiss, nor from Ruby's excessively pleasurable treatment of her snatch

As Salem's cum flooded into Ruby's pussy, Weiss flooded Ruby's mouth with arousal of her own, forced may the pleasure be, but arousal it was all the same

As Weiss moaned into Salem's mouth, the dark Queen relished in the fact that she just finished claiming a new slave as she knew Weiss's rational mind was overwhelmed with pleasure

After several minutes of remaining still in their positions

And several lighter thrusts from Salem's cock and Ruby's tongue

Just as everyone finished fully experiencing their planet shattering orgasms

Salem pulled her mouth from Weiss's while her cock remained firmly within Ruby's convulsing walls that were still attempting to get every drop of Salem's cum as they could

"So, how was that Weiss my dear? ~"

"I...I...I don't know wh…" Was all Weiss's bliss melted mind could let out

"You don't know? Well you are Weiss, my slave, just like Ruby between your legs. You enjoyed her and my tongue, didn't you?"

"T-tongue?...yes… tongues felt sooo good…"

"And your happy to be my slave, aren't you? ~"

"Y-yes~ I love being your slave mistress~"

"Good~"

After that, Salem had her slaves re-organize themselves so Ruby was now sitting up with Weiss on her knees angled down to eat her out while Salem thrusted into the Schnee's no-longer virgin slit

"Oh goodness Weiss! Your pussy is just as tight as Ruby's! Don't worry, I'll take care of that~" Salem teased as she intensified her rough, near savage, thrusting into the heiress's snatch

Weiss would have thanked her mistress for such words, but her mouth was being used for other things

Ruby's pleasure to be specific

Salem had ordered Weiss to eat out her more dominant slave sister and to swallow down any 'gifts' she gave Weiss

That had mostly consisted of Salem's leftover and leaking cum, along with Ruby's arousal

Salem had indeed taken a different approach with Weiss than with Ruby the year before

Where Salem had more or less coaxed Ruby into becoming her willing slave, the dark queen had decided to fully mind break the prim and proper heiress, a decision Salem was not regretting

As Salem pounded her 8-inches deep into Weiss's pussy, the grimm queen could feel the heiress's inner walls shape themselves to fit her better already, and something told Salem that Weiss was also diligently lapping her tongue at all the right spots within Ruby

Good, as Weiss would be Ruby's plaything throughout the year when they are apart as Salem felt it was unfair to leave her loyal slave alone and unattended while she herself had Cinder and Emerald's holes to keep her busy...hmmm… maybe she should bring those two with her next time as well

"Oh Weiss my dear, here I come! Your pussy was just good enough to satisfy me! So have a your reward!" Salem yelled out as she upped her thrusting into the heiress even more

As if on cue, Ruby found herself at her own limit and brought both of her hand to Weiss's head to press her white-haired partner against her orgasming snatch

All at once, Weiss felt her pussy and mouth flooded with pure bliss

Salem had a ravenous smile on her face as even while she was cumming she had a firm grip of Weiss's hips and continued thrusting like mad, determined to have the heiress milk every drop

Meanwhile, Ruby now had even her legs wrapped around her partner's head as she moaned out in ecstasy as she came directly into the Schnee's mouth, an experience Weiss would soon find herself very familiar with as Salem making her Ruby's slave meant the mind-broken heiress would be paying back her team leader for all the snark and sass she had given her… and then some

All Weiss could do as her eyes attempted to roll up into her head and her body was again overwhelmed with pleasure was to swallow down every drop of Ruby's delicious essence and focus on the incredible sensation of Salem warm and thick cock shoot its load within her and flood her pussy with an even warmer substance

After several minutes of fully riding out their orgasm

Salem pulled out of the mind-broken heiress and crawled over to Ruby

Once in front of her first slave, the dark queen stood up and put a hand on her little rose's head with her limp cock in front of Ruby's face

"Clean it" Was all Salem said, as it was all she needed to

Ruby hungrily shot her head forward and took Salem's limp cock into her mouth

The meaty length was covered in a mix of Ruby and Weiss's arousal with a decent coating of the queen's own cum

A mixture Ruby was more than happy to slurp on and swallow

"Mmmm… good girl Ruby, Weiss will do whatever you command while I am away, do have fun~" Salem said as she felt her shaft begin to harden within the reaper's mouth

"Oh look at that, it seems I'm not done yet. Here Ruby, let me help you~" Salem said just as she firmly placed her hands on Ruby's head and shoved the red-head down to fully deepthroat her member

"Ah~ Now I do believe your throat is even more pleasurable than Weiss's." Salem said just before she looked down to see Ruby's silver eyes looking up at her in absolute need

"Oh? Eager for your sweet treat my dear? Then let us get to work~" Salem said just before she used her firm grip on Ruby's head to start forcing the reaper to bob up and down all 8-inches with haste

*gurlp* *golp* *garp* Were the only sounds that filled the room as Weiss's passed out form laid still while Salem skullfucked Ruby

Of course, Ruby herself couldn't be happier to have her throat used as Salem's personal sex toy, all she needed in life was her mistress, and of course her mistress's cum

As Salem forced the red head up and down her length, the dark queen took note of the reaper's tongue willingly slathering along her rod even as she was throatfucked

" _what a good girl"_ Salem thought to herself

Ruby most definitely earned her treat, even if it wasn't also her birthday present.

"Here you go Ruby! You've been a good slave! So your mistress rewards you with her cum!" Salem yelled out as she shot her semen into Ruby's hungry mouth, and even hungrier throat

"Oh, and happy birthday~" Salem said as she saw Ruby's eyes roll upwards from the pleasure she was in

Salem even noticed Ruby orgasmed right into Weiss's still open mouth like the well-trained slut she was

" _Happy Halloween~"_


End file.
